


Infinity

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Prompt: Post-FTF, Mulder finds out Scully was sent a tape of him and Diana having sex. (He did not say Scully’s name during it).





	Infinity

In the matt gold light his spine curves like a snake, leaving the skin on the small of her back itchy. She shouldn’t be watching but the serpent writhes and twists in its frenzied dance and she can’t look away. The whirr of the video player is a susurrant soundtrack punctuated by the occasional throaty groan and higher pitched moan. There’s a knot in her guts that clutches and releases with the same rhythm as that set on her screen. His body is all planes and arcs, silhouetted in the lighting. She pauses the tape, admiring the dark and light patches that dapple his skin. She leans forward and traces a finger between his shoulder blades, imagining the feel of the beads of sweat on her fingertips. She touches a pad to her lips and swipes the skin with her tongue. Cruel reality tastes nothing like she needs. Mulder is godlike in the throes of passion, inviting worship. She is supplicant, on her knees before the television, touching him through the cool barrier of the screen. Whoever sent this tape meant it as a warning. But she’s not in the mood to heed advice. 

Her hand strays to the soft swell of her breasts, spilling over the cups of her bra as she kneels forward. The V of her blouse hangs open and she starts the tape again to see Mulder rise up on his forearms and thrust harder. The woman’s legs wrap around his ass, heels urging him on. Scully finds her own nipple, peaking against the fabric, and turns it between her fingers. She looks away as the woman’s face appears. She doesn’t want to acknowledge Diana Fowley, preferring to see only the shadows that obscure his lover’s identity. Imagining it’s her pinned under him, chest pressed to his, feeling the grind of his hard thighs against her softer skin, hip to hip.

A flush of hot shame runs through her as she slides a hand lower, under the waistband of her pants, to play with the edge of her underwear. Taking a fist of fabric she pulls so the lace cuts into her, pressing her clit and bunching between her ass cheeks. She rolls her hips back and forth, friction-fuelled as the on-screen lovers ramp up. Rutting. It’s animalistic coupling. She revels in that fact for a smug moment before accepting the hypocrisy of her own actions – on her living room floor, on all fours, rubbing her cunt with her panties while on screen her partner fucks his ex. If she weren’t so aroused she’d laugh at herself. If she weren’t so aroused she’d recommend she saw a fucking psychologist. Mulder’s voice penetrates her brain and she looks up just as his head tilts towards the camera and the look of pure lust on his face sets her skin on fire and she coils a finger around the gusset to move it aside. Honeyed flesh yields. She hisses. Mulder moans.

“Scully,” he says.

Closing her eyes focuses her movements. Rolling her hips, letting her legs slip wider, pushing herself against the heel of her hand. 

“Scully.” This time is more urgent. It takes her a moment to register that he’s saying her name, not Fowley’s. The pleasure is rising and if she looks up the rhythm will break. Her thrusting increases to the point where her wrist is grinding, taking all her weight. She doesn’t dare breathe.

His touch is real, feathering down her back until it reaches the ourobouros and circles it. There’s a pressure against her backside, warmth enveloping her. She shivers when the sensation flutters across the skin of her chest, then kneads at her breasts in time with her movements. She pushes pack, moaning at the additional weight.

A hand clamps over hers and she opens her eyes. Mulder. He’s really behind her, helping her, guiding her fingers deeper.

“Scully,” he whispers and kisses under her ear.

On screen, those lovers are spent, but here and now, new ones are just beginning to discover the pleasures of their flesh. She lets him set a new pace, crooked knuckle rubbing the ragged patch inside. He’s hard against her ass and the fabric of her panties cuts rough. He senses this and works his cock quicker, sending pulses of pleasure-pain up her spine. She finds the button on her pants and wriggles to loosen them, baring herself to him.

“Fuck,” he hisses, reaching for his own fly.

Turning to look over her shoulder, she sees he is every bit as beautiful in this light as on the screen. She smiles as he pulls her panties down and runs a finger along the crack, pausing at her hole, circling, pressing gently.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” she says.

Holding his cock, he rubs the head between her cheeks. “I knocked, but you didn’t answer.” As he slides further she sucks in a breath. “I think I’m glad you didn’t. Seeing you like that, fuck, Scully.”

They begin to rock back and forth, his hand finding a nipple, squeezing. The strain in her shoulders is sweet. “You fucked her, Mulder.”

His voice catches in his throat as she clenches around him. “And you watched.” He slaps her ass and she hums her pleasure.

“Did she feel like this?”

He ramps up his rhythm, pounding. “Nothing feels like this, Scully.” He slaps her again and she bucks back. Her clit throbs and she holds the knuckle of her thumb against it while he grips her around the waist, holding her against him. “This is fucking nirvana.”

There’s a white light behind her eyes. Her knees grind into the floor. Her back is arched, neck thrown back. He takes a fistful of hair and pulls sending shockwaves of ecstasy through her. She spasms over and over and he cries out too, fingers digging into her skin.

He falls back onto his heels and she turns to sit in front of him. “Did she send it to me? To separate us?”

Scully presses eject the tape pops out. She takes it and breaks it open, unspooling the ribbon until it’s a coiled brown mess on the floor.

He picks it up and rips it. “I don’t think it will work, Scully. We’re fated to be together.”

Still twitching, she reaches between her legs. “Turn round,” she says.

With a wet finger, she traces a serpent on his back, round and round. “Together,” she says, kissing the damp shape. “To infinity.”


End file.
